


Who the F watches Frozen at 3 am?

by silent_knives_wielder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, the lovers part is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Nico: Just moved into his new apartment and hears Frozen at 3 am, irritated he bangs on the wall and yells for the person to shut up.Will: Was trying to comfort his best friend with Disney when someone yells at them through the walls to shut up.





	Who the F watches Frozen at 3 am?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/gifts).



> This is dedicated to @CarpeDM for suggesting the prompt! (It's been like a month, I'm sorry.) Enjoy!

Nico looked around his new apartment with a sense of satisfaction. Finally, he had moved out of the dorms and into a one - bedroom apartment, not too far away from campus.

 

He was finally living completely alone without Percy keeping him up until 2 am with loud noises and constantly nagging him about his eating and studying habits. (He wasn’t keeling over and dying or failing so he considered them fine.)

 

(He was, however, sad that he wasn’t going to have their all night movie watching sessions, weird, blue food creations or a person right there to help through the nightmares. He was also worried about how Percy was gonna deal with his nightmares without him there but Percy had avoided the topic entirely and he eventually dropped it.) 

 

Percy poked his head out of the bedroom,  _ Think of the devil _ , “We’re not doing all the work, come help me.”

 

Getting up Nico walked into the kitchen to help Piper (and annoy Percy.) 

x-x-x

 

It was 3 am when everyone finally left and Nico finally went to his bedroom, thanking God he didn’t have class tomorrow when he noticed “Let It Go” being played from the other side of the wall near his bed.

 

Now, Nico might have extremely tired but he was awake enough to register that he didn’t have any rooms on the other side of that wall and that it must be his neighbor.

 

Incredibly pissed off Nico went over to said wall and slammed it yelling, “SHUT UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

 

The music turned off and Nico crashed onto his bed.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Will was not having a good evening.

 

He had gone shopping and come back to find Cecil curled up on the sofa crying with Lou Ellen whispering something to him.

 

“What happened?”

 

Cecil started crying harder and Lou Ellen came over and whispered, “He caught his girlfriend cheating on him.”

 

That horrified Will because Cecil had been completely devoted to her and would have thrown himself off a cliff to make her happy.

 

“I’ll kill her.”

 

Lou shook her head, “Right now we have to focus on Cecil, we can kill her after he’s calmed down.”

 

Will walked over and pet Cecil’s hair, “Hey man, I’m so so so sorry that she turned out to be a cheating ass bitch.”

 

Cecil picked up his head a little, ”It hurts ya’know? I really thought she was the one, she was so incredible but now ...” he started crying again. 

 

Sighing Will got up and went to the freezer to get three boxes of ice cream.

 

He handed one to Lou.

 

“Disney night in?”

 

“Disney night in.”

 

x-x-x

 

Now it’s 3 am and they’re watching Frozen. Lou fell asleep 30 minutes ago and Cecil hadn’t said anything. Will was on the verge of falling asleep but was stopping himself in case Cecil needed something. 

 

Will was silently wondering how Elsa’s hair got through her shoulder when suddenly someone yelled, “SHUT UP, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!”

 

Will jumped to his feet, Cecil yelped and Lou woke up. 

 

Will proceeded to turn the TV off.

 

Will glared at the wall, “ _ It seems like I can’t even cheer up my best friend in my own house with that guy next door from now on _ . ”

 

“We should probably go to sleep.,” said Cecil in a very quiet voice.

 

Damn this guy, at least with the movies Cecil smiled occasionally.

 

“Yeah,” said Lou, “we all have class tomorrow.”

Frowning but also extremely tired they all went to bed.

x-x-x

 

Will woke up early to go get those pancakes that Cecil liked. Running out of his apartment he bumped into his new neighbor, who was on the phone, who promptly spilled the coffee onto Will’s white shirt.

 

Fuck.

 

The guy (who was pretty cute) snapped, “Watch it.” (not so cute anymore) before promptly walking into his apartment and slamming the door.

 

Well.

 

It seems like whatever he thought about his new neighbor was probably right.

 

Scowling, Will walked back into his apartment to change before buying the pancakes.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Nico was not having a very good morning.

 

He had woken up at 7 and his body refused to let him get some more sleep. So, he decided to go buy some coffee and was on his way back, when Leo called him.

 

“Hey, Neeks!”

 

“Don’t call me that, what do you want?”

 

“Getting straight to the point I see.”

 

“Answer.”

 

“Okay, okay, so . . . I may have burned our presentation.”

 

Nico stopped in front of the stairs, “. . . You WHAT!?”

 

“But don’t worry about it! I’ve got everything under-”

 

“HOW?!”

 

“I was just working on Festus when,”

 

Nico proceeded to block Leo’s voice out in favor of yelling at him in his head.

 

That presentation had taken  _ days  _ of actual hard work and effort, was due  _ tomorrow  _ and Leo had to burn it  _ now _ .

 

While pulling out the keys to his apartment some guy bumped into him.

 

“Watch it” he snapped not really paying attention the guy.

 

He walked into his apartment and zoned back to what Leo was saying just in time to catch, “So don’t worry I can get it done by tonight.”

 

“It better be just as good as the first one or may gods have mercy on your soul.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, gotta go. Bye Neeks!”

 

He placed his phone on the counter and went to get a sip of coffee when he realized it was empty.

 

He stepped outside and saw a huge coffee spill on the ground.  _ Fuck _ . The guy who bumped into him probably made him spill his coffee. 

 

Sighing, Nico started walking back to the cafe, this morning  _ sucked _ .

 

x-x-x

 

It’s been a month since he moved in and he finds that the only real problem with this place is his neighbor. The blond guy who keeps glaring at him and he can’t for the life of him think of why. He’s pretty sure that he’s never seen him before but this guy just hates him. 

 

Is it the way he dresses?

 

This guy wears bright colors and is usually wearing neon orange or bright red and seems like the type of the person who wouldn’t have a single black thing in his closet. 

 

But that wouldn’t be a reason to hateful glare at someone, would it? 

 

Frowning Nico pulled out a v-neck, long-sleeve navy shirt, and his nicest jeans. He had to go to Percy’s birthday party that Annabeth was hosting at this restaurant called  _ The Gods _ .

 

After pulling on his clothes he looked at the clock,  _ Late _ .

 

He stepped out of his apartment at the same time as his neighbor. They looked at each other and then Nico speed walked to the stairs hoping that guy didn’t follow and also wanted to hurry because the elevator wasn’t as fast and he was  _ late _ . 

 

x-x-x

 

He and his cute neighbor both arrived at the restaurant at the same time. His (definitely not cute) neighbor was wearing a really nice red shirt and black slacks (he looked really nice.) (But Nico definitely didn’t care about that, or what he was wearing.)

 

They awkwardly looked at each other for a minute before Nico pulled open the door and speed walked in.

 

He found the table where his friends were, there were two empty chairs between Hazel and Jason.

 

He walked over to Percy, “Hey man,” he said handing him an envelope, “happy birthday!” He said pulling Percy into a half hug.

 

“Thanks Nico!” said Percy smiling, “You shouldn’t have gotten me anything, you’ve helped me enough.”

 

“But I wanted to.” He said with a shrug.

(Percy never ever accepted gifts, they could only guilt him into accepting it during Christmas and his birthday. Nico had once gotten him a $1 pack of pencils that he still didn’t accept.) (It was solely because he, unfairly, believed that he didn’t deserve anything.) (Which was crap because Percy was the one who stayed up for five days to help Nico through his mom and sister’s death. Percy was the one who made sure he ate meals, slept, showered and properly let it out.)(Percy also almost killed himself doing this because he forgot to care about his life.)

 

Nico turned around to go sit down and saw,

 

His neighbor that hated him with a burning passion (for some reason.)

 

_ Fuck _

 

x-x-x-x

 

Will was super annoyed.

 

He had just met Percy, a really nice guy who was the swim team captain. (He had just joined.) They became really good friends through fanboying about various shows and Percy invited him to his birthday dinner at a restaurant. Will was a little afraid because no one else he knew would be there (besides Hazel and Jason) but he decided to go anyway. (It was free, good food.) But when he got there his  cute  asshole of a neighbor was there.

 

_ Fuck _ _. _

 

“Hey, Percy, happy birthday!” He said, forcing a smile giving Percy his gift (a cup that said, “This is my care cup, oh look, it’s empty.”) (He knew it was a lame gift but he really couldn’t think of anything else.)

 

“Thanks, man!” said Percy, “but you really shouldn’t have gotten me anything.”

 

“Don’t be crazy,” said Will, “It’s your birthday!” He said with a smile and then went to sit down. The only seat was between Jason and his neighbor.

 

_ Dammit _ .

 

“Hey Jason.” said Will as he sat down and started pretending there was no one else next to him.

 

“Oh, hey Will! Let me introduce you to everyone! This is my girlfriend, Piper.” he said pointing to the very pretty girl next to him. Jason introduced him to everyone and then pointed to his neighbor “. . ., and that’s Nico, everyone’s child.” Everyone laughed at that.

 

“ . . .What?”

“Oh sorry,” said Annabeth with a smile, “It’s a running joke in our group, everyone treats Nico like their child.”

 

“I’m only one year younger than you!”

 

“Still our child.” said Percy with a smile.

 

“Whatever,” said Nico rolling his eyes, “can we order?”

 

x-x-x-x

 

Hazel was staring at Will when Nico turned back around. “You don’t like him,” she stated.

 

“More like he doesn’t like me.” he said, frowning.

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know, he just glares at me all the time.”

 

Frowning she pulled out her phone and typed something.

 

“Alright, what do you want to order?”

 

Suspicious about the sudden change of topic but also happy they weren’t talking about  _ him  _ anymore, “I was thinking of getting a burger.”

 

x-x-x-x

 

“So why don’t you like Nico?” asked Jason while looking at his phone.

 

Will looked up from the menu, concerned that Nico would hear him but they had both moved away from each other and Jason was nearly whispering. “He yelled through the wall at us for watching Disney and then poured coffee on me the next morning and then snapped at  _ me. _ ”

 

Jason frowned, “Was this his first day there?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Then he was probably really tired and kinda tipsy, I left early but I know Leo probably left a huge mess there. As for the other thing, . . . I don’t know. He only really acts like that if he’s annoyed. Maybe Leo did something to his house or something.”

 

He pulled his phone out and began typing just as the waitress came over.

x-x-x-x

 

“So,” Hazel paused as if unsure what to say.

 

“What happened when you first moved in?”

 

Suspicious but not seeing why he shouldn’t answer Nico said, “I feel asleep at 3 woke up at 7 and decided to go buy coffee. Then Leo calls me and tells me he burned our project. Then as I’m entering my place a guy bumps into me and makes me spill my coffee all over the floor. Then . . .” 

 

“I think that guy was Will.” said Hazel cutting him off.

 

Oh

 

“And I think you might have spilled coffee on him and then not apologized as well.”

 

_ Oh _

 

“That, that explains a lot.”

 

Hazel nodded and then looked expectantly at him.

 

“And, I should find a way to apologize.”

 

Hazel kept nodding.

 

“And I should do it now?”

 

Hazel nodded once and then smiled.

 

“Hazel, do you know how awkward that’d be? Imagine yourself in his shoes, the guy you’re sitting next to suddenly turns to you and says, “Sorry I spilled coffee on you a month ago.””

 

She waved him off. “Better late than never, and besides, Will isn’t like most people, he’s a sweetheart.”

 

Nico frowned, “Okay, but, not now, maybe later.”

 

“Don’t put it off” she warned.

 

“I won’t” he promised.

 

Nico kept putting it off.

 

x-x-x

 

It was near the end of the dinner and Jason and Hazel were talking to their significant others so Will and Nico were silently sitting between them and sipping on champagne.

 

Will was watching Annabeth feed her own cake to Percy and Percy telling her to it herself. “It’s your cake!”

 

“But it’s your birthday and I like feeding you more.” She said before shoving more cake into his mouth while he turned red and kept denying it.

 

“Why does Percy not like getting things?” asked Will.

 

“Because he doesn’t believe he deserves anything.”

 

Will blinked and looked at Nico who was holding his second, mostly empty champagne glass and staring ahead. He had not expected Nico to answer. 

 

“Why?”

 

“He had an abusive step-dad who basically told him that he sucked and didn’t deserve anything and he heard that since like, day one of his rememorable life so, he kinda just, believed it. Even after that guy was arrested, he and his mom were still really poor so anytime she gave him anything he tried giving it back because he thought spending money on him when they were really poor was a terrible idea because they had to buy other things.”

 

“Wow,” said Will, not expecting that kind of an answer. “That’s terrible, he’s such a good person,  like, he’s the reason I’m even decent at swimming, he didn’t even ask for anything in return.”

 

Nico finished his champagne, “I know right?”

 

They sat in silence for a minute until Nico said, “Sorry I spilled coffee on you a month ago, I didn't know that I got some on you.”

 

Will blinked at him for a moment before saying, “ That's, that's fine, I needed to throw that shirt away anyway.”

 

“No, you didn’t.”

 

“. . .no, I didn’t.”

 

“See now I feel bad.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you apologizing?” said Nico irritated, “I’m the asshole.”

 

“Well, you apologized, after a month but still.”

 

“Exactly! I should’ve noticed and apologized earlier.”

 

“But it’s still okay.”

 

“No it’s not!” said Nico angrily. “Hey,” he said after a moment, “Let me take you out for coffee as an apology.”

 

“Hmm?” said Will, surprised by this sudden invite from a person he hated until 20 minutes ago. “Well, I mean, sure, why not?”

 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, I’ll come get you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

x-x-x

 

Nico was standing in front of Will’s door at 7 am wondering if he should knock or come back at a more “reasonable” time.

 

Screw it, he knocked.

 

Will opened the door and looked at him in surprise.

 

“He, hey, wanna go get some coffee or, or something?”

 

Will looked at him for a minute and then smiled, “Sure.”

 

Nico sighed in relief, “Then let’s go.”

 

Will stepped into some flip-flops and walked out. He looked really good. (How someone looked this good in flip-flops and an anime T-shirt was something Nico could not understand.)

 

“Well, you gonna stare at me all day? Let’s go!”

 

He laughed and ran to the stairs, Nico smiled and followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome! (Btw in case it wasn't clear, Nico didn't remember yelling at Will through the wall.)


End file.
